


Mixed Bloodlines

by The_Exile



Category: Dragon Force (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Community: ladiesbingo, Curses, Gen, Overprotective Siblings, Werewolves, half-beastman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: There's Beastman in the Elven royal bloodline somewhere and this means some Elven princesses turn into werewolves. Teiris needs to ask for help from the Beastman shaman Katt but first she must get past Yuni, the overprotective little sister of Prince Gongos, whose unwelcome attentions Teiris is being unfairly blamed for. Still, it's better than randomly turning into a wolf and killing someone she didn't mean to, right?





	Mixed Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'werewolves'

Princess Teiris hadn't really expected her attempt to sneak into the Bozack encampment to get anywhere. As predicted, one of the keen-nosed feline beastmen appeared behind her, steel war-claws resting against her throat. Her captor was female, judging by their height and the pitch of the eerie yowling that followed the furious hisses and growls. One of the more feral beastmen, then, possibly younger and not yet in full control of their bestial impulses. None of Gongos' camp were completely reverted to animals but it was still not a good idea to get captured by the ones who might forget about their King's prohibition against hunting and slaughtering humans when they looked tasty and were fun prey to chase. Hoping that this wasn't one of the magically sensitive beastmen who served as their few but powerful shamans, she collected enough of her own spirit energy to conjure a protective orb of light at a moment's notice.

"First you seduce our poor idiot big brother, now you try to sneak into our camp, meow? You elves are always so sneaky. Yes. Were you going to poison our food?" she demanded, her voice still squeaky and juvenile. Teiris knew from experience that the little ones could still slice throats open quicker than an elf could blink, though. Actually, she thought she recognised this one. Close to Gongos. The younger of the pack. Belligerent. Says 'meow' a lot...

"Yuni," whispered Teiris, "I need to speak to Katt. It's urgent."

"Are... are you ignoring me?" she yowled, "I just said I don't trust you. Why shouldn't I just take your head to Gongos to prove that you're too weak to be his wife?"

Because I'm not the slightest bit interested in your brother and I wish he'd stop pestering me constantly, thought Teiris, sighing as she remembered the last time he had barged into her camp and ranted obliviously at her for half an hour about how strong and healthy their many babies would be. He hadn't tried anything on her yet – she had learned to summon Wyverns just in case anything like that did happen - but he was still about as subtle and generally appealing as a brick to the face and he didn't smell as good as one. Still, explaining that to a beastwoman simply would not work. To Yuni, this was just Gongos' way of showing his enthusiasm, honesty and strength of character.

"Look, if I tell you what this is all about, and you're suitably impressed, will you promise to find Katt for me?" asked Teiris, "If you really want a duel for honour, I demand at least a formal duel, in the open, facing each other, and with an impartial judge on hand to lay down the rules."

"Fine! A duel it is!" Yuni yowled, "Now, what do you want with my big sister? She does not like elf ladies. That is only Gongos."

"I wasn't going to ask her to..." Teiris blushed, then whispered, "Look, do beastmen ever... um... turn into wolves?"

She frowned, clearly confused, "We're already wolves. Or big cats. Meow."

"No, I mean, actual wolves. Four legs, howl at the moon, eat sheep."

"Well, Gongos will eat anything and we all howl at the moon and sometimes, when we get really angry or see a mate we want..." Yuni frowned, "Wait, are you talking about the curse?"

"What curse?"

"You have to be half-beastman. Sometimes if only one of your parents is a beastman, then you don't get the part of being a beastman that makes you control who you are and still be a person at all... then you're just a regular old beast... it's kinda cool, though..."

"And the voice in the temple was saying that the elves and the beastmen lived together and co-operated long ago... there could easily have been children, especially if there were marriages of political convenience..."

"Huh? What're you talking about? What voices? You're sure you aren't crazy?" Yuni gave her a sour look, "Anyway, don't go saying things like that to my brother, okay, or he'll just get more ideas!"

"Don't worry, that will not be happening," she said, possibly more irritably than she meant to, "Look... this curse... if it comes on suddenly and there isn't someone around who knows about it and can control it... can it be a risk? Can people who turn into wolves hurt their friends? There... there is a way to control it, right?"

Yuni frowned again, "Hm... sounds serious... I'm gonna go and get Katt. You stay here!"

The little beastgirl darted silently through the undergrowth again. She had quite forgotten she had captured an intruder. Teiris sighed and sat down on a tree trunk.


End file.
